


Best One Around

by belivaird_st



Category: Mrs. America (2020)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:07:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27202238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Alice x Pamela oneshot.
Relationships: Alice Macray/Pamela Whalen
Kudos: 7





	Best One Around

Jacquie purposely shoulder bumps Alice and causes her to drop a piece of pumpkin bread on her polyester pinstripe blouse which tumbles onto the carpet floor. Humiliated, she brushes the crumbs off while Pamela goes ahead and picks up the homemade bread.

“You clearly saw me standing here,” Alice calls out, hoping for the pekinese looking woman to turn around to apologize, but she doesn’t and continues maneuvering her way through the chatty people that are circled in groups.

“Want me to get you another slice?” Pamela offers. 

Alice declines and finds herself moving past her. She ends up into the coat room where all the guests have laid their belongings on the floral bed.  
Pamela has followed the older woman and watches her pick up a raincoat and purse from a chair in one corner.

“Don’t leave me. You’re the best person around tonight.” 

Alice smiles shyly and drapes her coat on crossed arms. 

Pamela walks over and quick pecks Alice on the cheek which startles her.

“I told you not to do that anymore, Pamela.”

“I can’t help it. I’ll stop.”


End file.
